


Light Weather (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 13: Vacation)

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: The Weatherlight crew takes a well-deserved breather to unwind, and maybe build some connections :)





	Light Weather (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 13: Vacation)

Jhoira was restless by nature.

It was why she had accepted Urza’s invitation to Tolaria all those long years ago. Why she constantly found herself trying to save the Multiverse, Dominaria, or even just a friend trapped in temporal stasis. Why, given the opportunity and means to fade quietly from the history books like Jodah, she had instead chosen to raise the Weatherlight from scratch and sail the skies again. She loved adventure.

Sometimes, however, it was nice to just rest.

The golden-white sands of the Yavimaya coast stretched out to either side, as far as the eye could see before curving back into the emeralds palms and conifers that lined the beach. The sun’s luxurious rays were tempered by a cool breeze rolling in from the crystal blue waters.

Jhoira stretched out in her chair, dug her feet into the sand, and smiled.

Down by the water, Tiana was chasing after a handful of Slimefoot’s saprolings, splashing and laughing as the little spore-creatures squeaked and tumbled through the surf. Slimefoot watched from the water, occasionally ducking down beneath the waves and popping back up to splash Raff, who was levitating over the water in his undergarments, shaping spheres of seawater and making them dance above the surface of the ocean.

“Captaiiin!” Tiana waved at Jhoira from the surf, holding a saproling in her arms. She practically glowed in the tropical sunlight. The skirt of a green and white sundress flowed behind her on the wind like a third wing.

Jhoira was glad to see the angel so relaxed so far from the ship. Tiana had had reservations about leaving the ship in Multani’s care for hull repairs, but the prospect of the beach was proving to be an excellent diversion.

Jhoira waved back, lowering her ruby sunglasses to get a better look at the angel. Tiana’s work clothes and armor would have been equally impractical with all the sand, so Jhoira had stitched together a sundress that would accommodate her wings Jhoira hadn’t deliberately picked out an especially thin fabric for the dress, but she certainly appreciated its aesthetics now.

“Cordial, Captain?” Arvad called out from beneath a tarp a few yards along the beach. He had swapped his armor for a pair of plain breeches, cut off above the knee. He waved at a small pile of provisions. “The elves left us some. And some fruit ices.”

Jhoira didn’t call back, but lifted her arms lazily and signed “later” in semaphore.

Arvad shrugged and returned the signal for “OK.” Though he seemed to do alright even in the bright Yavimaya sunlight, the vampire had so far been content to just watch the waves in silence from the shade.

“What are those, captain?”

Shanna strolled out from the trees, her own armor traded in for a red and yellow skirt and top that allowed for quite a lot more sun exposure.

“Urza’s sunglasses.” Jhoira tapped the frames. “Red mana converters. Teferi stole them from the academy when we were younger.” Jhoira paused, rubbing her chin. “I think Urza might have died not knowing what happened to them.”

“Mm. They look cool.”

“You don’t look bad yourself. Going for a swim?”

Shanna shrugged. Faint traces of her golden aura hung in the sunlight. “Maybe after a stretch. Mutton-chops! You up for a spar?”

Arvad was sufficiently distracted from the waves by Shanna’s beachwear that it took him a half-second too long to respond. Shanna grinned down at him, while Jhoira just raised an eyebrow behind her sunglasses.

“Ah, Um…I left my sword with the ship.”

Shanna punched her palm. “Barehand, then. Unless the benalish boy can’t get his hands dirty.”

Arvad grinned. “A knight always rises to the occasion.” He sprang up and strode out closer to the water with Shanna, both of them stretching and exchanging verbal jabs.

“Jhoira!”

Tiana was running up the beach, two saprolings scrambling along the sand in her wake.

“Come play with us! The water’s wonderful!” Tiana jumped the last stride and drove two divots into the sand as she landed by Jhoira.

“It certainly looks lovely.” Jhoira looked along the beach. The whole crew had spread out, and it looked like most of them were enjoying themselves. No reason for the captain not to join in. “Alright, just a moment. Make sure Slimefoot’s little ones get back in the water too. We don’t want anyone drying up.

"Yes, captain.” Tiana leaned down and planted a kiss on Jhoira’s cheek. She put the saprolings on her shoulders, then scooped Jhoira up into her arms and took off back toward the water.

Jhoira shrieked with delight, wrapping her arms tight around the angel’s neck. Tiana leapt again, and glided along the rest of the beach, then over the water and straight through one of Raff’s water-spheres. It burst in a spray of sea-foam and they splashed down into the ocean.

“I’ll get you for that later,” Jhoira laughed. Then she cupped a handful of water and splashed Tiana’s face. The angel responded by scooping water in her wings and dousing Jhoira with a wave. Raff started pelting them with spheres of water from above.

Jhoira ducked under the water, letting the stress and dust of the past weeks drift off her shoulders. Than she tackled Tiana around the waist, tickling her sides. She’d been right about this crew.

The sounds of waves and laughter echoed all along the beach. 

 

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
